


good company and a warm cup of tea

by LadyEnterprize



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-11 22:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16861498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyEnterprize/pseuds/LadyEnterprize
Summary: My gift for sukukajas, for the FFXV small secret santa (2017).Ignis/Prompto pre-slash.





	good company and a warm cup of tea

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sukukajas](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=sukukajas).



“Here you go Iggy.”

A warm cup of tea was pressed into his hands, and Ignis smiled at Prompto as he other sat down beside him with his own cup of tea.

“Thank you Prompto, though I could have made it myself.” The shorter male grinned at him, shifting over a bit until their sides were touching. It was warm, like the tea in his hands and the smile on Prompto’s face.

“You deserve to take a break every now and again Iggy, just sit and relax for five minutes, yeah?”

Ignis sighed and took a sip of the tea, his eyes closing involuntarily as the liquid flowed over his tongue. It tasted divine to his weary mind, and he heard a light chuckle come from beside him.

“It is well made, you did a good job,” he complimented, and smiled at the light blush that dusted Prompto’s cheeks. Prompto ducked his head and Ignis couldn’t help but think that the other looked rather cute. He nudged his shoulder against Prompto’s, causing the other to look up again, still blushing.

“You make a better cup of tea than His Highness,” he commented, and Prompto laughed. It was a good sound to hear.

It was nice to take a moment to just sit, and be. His life was constantly busy, and while Ignis wouldn’t have it any other way this stolen moment of peace was nice.

The apartment around them was silent; Noctis and Gladio had gone out - well, more like Gladio had dragged the Prince out for a run. Though the Prince hadn’t protested too hard. The glance shared between the Prince and his best friend shed some light on His Higness’ willingness to go along with his Shield’s ideas.

Ignis had initially been wary of the new friend Noctis had made; a civilian boy from his school. However, it hadn’t taken long to see the effect Prompto had on the quiet Prince. Ignis had finally seen glimpses of the boy he’d first met, before the weight of his station and everything else had changed him.

He’d grown fond of Prompto himself, the young man growing on him. He was a welcome addition to the Prince’s entourage, and now Ignis could not imagine him anywhere else.

He was bought back to the present as Prompto shifted beside him, and he took another sip of his tea. Luckily he hadn’t been reminiscing long enough for it to go cold.

“Thank you, Prompto,” he said again, softer this time. The other ducked his head again, his blush flaring darker on his pale skin.

A moment of peace and warmth.

Moving to hold the cup in one hand, Ignis reached out and threaded his fingers through Prompto’s, taking the others hand in his own. The hand in his spasmed for a moment before griping his in return.

A blonde head came to rest on his shoulder, and Ignis’ smile grew as the warmth at his side settled down more firmly aganst him. There would be time for more later, right now he was just enjoying good company and a warm cup of tea.


End file.
